


Pillows and blankets

by aworldinside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Perc'ahlia Vacation, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure little Percival was quite the accomplished fort builder, as was little Vex’ahlia, I’ll have you know - much better than her brother - but isn’t this a little lacking in metal and explosions for a construction of the grown-up Percival?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows and blankets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Perc’ahlia Vacation prompt challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> For kimavysoren whose prompt was ‘under a blanket - or alternatively in a blanket fort.’
> 
> Named yanked from the Community episode with the pillow fort, which is an excellent episode of television, but which this fic bears little resemblance to.
> 
> Thanks for labellementeuse for looking this over for me and fixing my grammar. :)

Percy heard the smallest of noises in the library outside before someone crouched down at the entrance and pushed aside one of the blankets that hung as the ‘door’, revealing themselves to be Vex. Of course. 

“I must admit this is not where I expected to find you, Percy.” Her eyes were narrowed in that curious look of hers and Percy couldn’t help a small smile creeping across his face upon seeing it. “And look," she stuck her head fully inside, “a door I have conquered.”

Percy's smile grew wider, touched at her remembering something that felt so long ago. “Indeed you have, and no thieves' tools required. Impressive.”

“But seriously, a blanket fort?” 

“You mean I don’t strike you as a blanket fort person, Vex?”

She grinned. “I’m sure little Percival was quite the accomplished fort builder, as was little Vex’ahlia, I’ll have you know - much better than her brother - but isn’t this a little lacking in metal and explosions for a construction of the grown-up Percival?”

“Well, I guess some adjustments could be made,” Percy was sure of it, because he’d been thinking about them as soon as he’d lain eyes on the fort in the corner of the library, “but can’t a man feel like a change once in a while?” 

“Of course he can.” Vex paused, and swept her hair behind her ear. “May I join you?” Her tone was cautious, almost shy, which wasn’t like Vex at all. 

“By all means.” Percy shuffled over on the cushions that had been laid on the floor by the mystery builder, his head scraping against the low blanket roof. The cushions had a worn Whitestone crest on them, and Percy thought he remembered them being on the window seat that he had often sat in as a child, looking down at the snow covered town. 

_“Percy! It’s dinner time!” Cassandra called, appearing in front of him. “Mother will be angry if you’re late again because you couldn’t get your nose out a book.”_

_“Just a few more pages. This person has actually been to the Feywild, Cassandra! It’s fascinating.”_

_Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I”m sure it is, Percy.” She sighed, and tossed her pigtail braids from side to side. “Fine. I’ll tell Mother I tried my best.” And she skipped out of the room._

Percy’s heart clenched a little at the memory as Vex crouched down and entered, crawling over to sit beside him. Quite close beside him. He could feel the heat from her thigh and shoulder as she made herself comfortable. Her head was not nearly as close to the ceiling as his own. 

“Oh, this is cosy,” Vex said, looking around and running her hand along one of the blanket walls. 

“It is. I must pass my compliments along to to the builder.”

“And who do we think they are?”

“One of the servants’ children, I expect. Cassandra did say she let them into the castle.” 

He couldn’t verbalise why he’d felt the need to enter and sit here once he’d wandered into the library a half-hour before. It had seemed quiet, and a place to hide. Walking into the library - a place of great comfort to him as child - had been a swirl of conflicting emotions. He thought Vex probably got it regardless. Vex understood hiding. 

“How is she doing?” Vex asked. 

“Cassandra?”

Vex nodded.

“Better, I think? Settling into her new role. Between gathering the Vestiges and everything else, I must admit I haven't talked to her as often as I should.” Vex had shared her fears with him; he could try to follow her example and be as brave as she had been. “I feel that there is still this gulf between us, caused by what I did, leaving her, and how long she was left on her own, experiencing … what she did, and I’m just not sure I’ll ever close it, Vex.” He ran his hands over his face. 

Vex was quiet for a few moments before she finally spoke. “Percy, dear, I understand why you feel guilty, but this running around will ultimately help everyone in Exandria. And there will be time at the end of all this. Time for you and Cassandra to spend some time together, to get to know each other as you are now.” Percy knew that Vex was trying to sound more convincing than she felt. The Chroma Conclave and final battle with Thordak loomed before them all. 

“I hope there will be,” Percy replied grimly. 

Vex put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “There will be.” 

He was now desperate to change the subject. “Why did you come looking for me, anyway? Did you need something?”

“No, I just wanted to come and find you. I hadn’t seen you since breakfast. You seemed like you had even more on your mind than usual.” Her hand was still on his shoulder, drawing small circles against the fabric of his coat. 

Percy’s heart quickened at the thought that she sought out his company just because she missed him, because she was thinking about him. 

“Well, you succeeded. You tracked me down.” He tried to keep his tone light. Unaffected. 

“Of course I did, darling. It was hardly a challenge.” She tossed her hair a little. 

“I do so hate to be a disappointment. I’ll be more of a challenge next time.”

“If you say so, dear, but right now I’m quite comfortable … " she paused, looking around again, taking in the slight ridiculousness of their surroundings, “in your blanket fort lair!” She said the last in a faux-menacing tone. He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him, and once Vex joined him, they both ended up laughing so hard that they were leaning quite heavily against one another, Percy’s arm swept behind Vex, her head leaning against his, and neither of them inclined to move. 

“Okay,” Vex said finally, shuffling around and laying her head comfortably on his shoulder, “so tell me, Percy, because I know you’ve been thinking about it. Tell me how you’d improve it. What would Percival de Rolo’s Ideal Blanket Fort look like?” 

“Well … “ 

He explained it to her, in detail, his voice getting softer and softer as he noticed that her breathing had changed and she’d fallen asleep, her braid falling over her shoulder and small hand fisting the lapel of his coat. 

Not stopping to think about it too much, Percy kissed the top of her head with a whispered,“Thank you, dear,” and settled down beside her.


End file.
